


Unwanted

by dysfunctionalbatfam



Series: Broken Birds [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, yes I can never get enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctionalbatfam/pseuds/dysfunctionalbatfam
Summary: Jason's self-doubts.





	Unwanted

Jason Peter Todd.

He was so many things, wasn't he?

But one thing he knew he was not;

He was never truly loved.

Fuck Golden Boy, with all at his sympathetic and pitying glances and words. Replacement, the one he’d found he was replaced with in a month.

Hell, even Damian was loved more than he was.  _ The Blood Son _ .

His expression twisted into a bitter sneer was he reloaded his bullets. For Damian, Bruce went through hell and back, knowing he would die on the way. For Jason? Just gave up and did nothing until Jason crawled his way out of his own fucking grave. 

_ Really appreciate the effort there, Bats. _

Why couldn’t he be loved as the same? It’s not his fault he came back. He never asked for it. Jason faltered in his movements, realizing he had been crying. All he wanted was to be trusted.

Of course, he never got his wish.

Life was never kind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write every Batbro!


End file.
